A Love To Remember
by lonelyguy
Summary: van/hitomi fic, first chapter is posted


  
  


Chapter One - Learning to Love

  
  
  
  


Hitomi sits alone on the park bench. A black book and a pen are resting in her hands. Two years ago she never thought she could have been this happy. She had just left Van and she was the most miserable person in the world. She would cry all night and was never able to sleep. Now, two years have gone by, two whole years. "A lot can happen in two years..." She writes in her book. It has become a ritual for Hitomi. Everyday she goes to the bench, were it's quiet and peaceful. She sits, and she writes. Nothing ever disturbs her. 

Her hair has grown and changed colour. It's no longer the boy cut it used to be. Now it's flowing to her mid-back and is a darker brown. Her ears pierced, two holes in each, two years can do a lot to someone. Her outer appearance is also matured. Her breasts grown and full. Her hips, not to big, but not to small. Her eyes are a fuller green than they ever were and her long beautiful legs are always shown with her nice skirts and dresses. 

She thought she would be miserable forever. Until one day, four months after she left Gaea, someone came to her. A handsome young man with dark hair asked her to a movie. Hitomi had gladly accepted, trying desperately to get over her affection for Van. She knew it was almost impossible to go back, she had to make the best of it. Nothing or nobody in the world could take her love for Van away but she couldn't stay miserable forever. She had to move on, it wasn't like her to just sit around and mope. The movie went extremely well and the young man didn't do anything to make her uncomfortable. It was a perfect night for Hitomi, she had fun. Something she hadn't experienced in a while. It was just what she needed. They went out almost every weekend, Hitomi finally grew to love this boy. She grew to love another man and that was the hardest thing to do. 

Hitomi continues to write in her black book; "I went out with Rin again last night. We had a really fun time. I know I love him, I just wish I could bring myself to tell him. I could really use Van's help on this...I miss him. I miss being his friend. I know he's here all the time, I just wish I could talk to him." She closes the book and puts it and the pen in her bag. She takes a long sigh and then she takes off her shoes. She pulls another set out of her bag, her running shoes. She quickly slips them on and bundles up the rest of her stuff. She quickly throws her bag over her shoulders and starts to sprint down the park path. 

As she nears her house Hitomi slowly slows down. She waves to people as the pass, and sings a song in her head to keep her mind off the burning in her chest. When she started seeing Rin, something inside of her sparked and she found herself able to run again. It was hard at first but she quickly gained speed and returned to her normal running capability. Now, everything's perfect in her life. She lives with Rin and he agreed to letting her have her own bed. It wasn't even an issue for him, he gladly accepted and understood. He's the ideal boyfriend. She visits her mother every weekend and eats dinner there on Wednesday's with Rin. 

Her father died soon after she returned from Gaea. It didn't help her depression but she recovered and still visits his grave once a month. 

Hitomi turns the knob and enters her house.

"Rin? I'm home! I was just went for a run after school!" Hitomi still goes to school and she attends to finish it. Rin is more of a working man and started working after turning 16. His parents thought it for the best. He comes out of the kitchen with an apron and a chefs hat on. His voice is calm and sweet. He sounds very much like a bird in the spring. They kiss each other hello and walk back to the kitchen. As she helps to shop up vegetables, Hitomi realizes she's home, she's were she belongs. Just as she thinks this, something hits her, a sharp stabbing pain her chest. It feels like someone is ripping her up from the inside and digging it's way through her heart. She falls to the ground in unbearable pain and screams out. Quickly Rin calls the hospital for an ambulance. 

Four hours later, Hitomi wakes up in a hospital room. Everythings blurry and her stomach feels awkward. Rin's sitting beside her in tears. She holds his face to comfort him.

"What's wrong Rin? Why am I here? Am I alright? Why are you crying?" Rin takes her hand gently and kisses it. He pauses a moment before speaking in a low whisper.

"Did you know you were pregnant Hitomi? Did you not tell me?" Hitomi takes in a breath and slides in her blankets. 

"Rin, I didn't know how to tell you. Has something happened to the baby? What's wrong?" Rin just shakes his head as more tears start to from in his eyes.

"Hitomi...you had a miscarriage. The baby didn't make it. The doctors aren't sur-." Hitomi doesn't hear anything else coming from his mouth. Everything around her twirls and squirms. The world starts to turn black as a wetness starts to form in her eyes. She grows hysterical and starts screaming. Rin calls for the doctors and they quickly come in with needles and straps. Rin's voice is shaking as he leaves the room. Yuakri is standing outside waiting for him. The embrace as they listen to Hitomi's screams die down. Yukari breaks down in Rin's arms.

"It's alright Yukari. She'll be fine. She just needs time."


End file.
